Just Plain Stupidity
by BlueDragonGirl1
Summary: BlueDragonGirl1's computer goes on the fritz and transports her and BlackDragonGirl04 to the Teen Titan's world where they meet up with Silverfire aka Kiona Kina and the Titans. And you thought your life was crazy! R&R!
1. Upload Malfunction

Teen Titans: Just Plain Stupidity 

Episode 1: Upload Malfunction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I own myself. BlackDragonGirl04 owns herself and I'm sure Kiona Kina (a.k.a Silverfire) owns herself too. (Note: I previously contacted and acquired the permission of the Fanfiction Authors used in this fanfic)

BlackDragonGirl04 walked into the room to find BlueDragonGirl1 viciously (and I do mean viciously) typing on her computer with the Teen Titans theme song blasting through her headphones.

"Hey BlueDragonGirl1! Waz up?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked sitting down next to her. BlueDragonGirl1 continued to type viciously and BlackDragonGirl04 watched as the space bar flew off the keyboard and landed at her feet.

"Um . . . . . PMS?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked staring down and watching the steam rise up from the space bar key.

BlueDragonGirl1 stopped typing and saved her document (that she had so viciously typed) and pulled off her headphones. "Finally, I'm done!" she announced exiting out of the word processing program.

"Good, now waz up?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

"Huh?" BlueDragonGirl1 replied clicking on the Internet Explorer icon. She turned toward BlackDragonGirl04 and fell out of her chair in surprise. "GAHHHHH!!! When did you get here?"

"I've been here for the past," BlackDragonGirl04 looked at her watch, "two minutes but you were typing like a psychosomatic maniac with megalomaniac music blasting in your ears. I'm surprised you're not deaf!"

BlueDragonGirl1 stared at her strangely. "Ok," she said slowly in her you-are-a-complete-idiot voice. "First of all, I am not a psychosomatic maniac. I just happen to be typing fast (viciously) because I need to upload this fanfic today while I have Internet access. And secondly," she snaps the headphones over BlackDragonGirl04's ears, "this isn't megalomaniac music, it just happens to be the theme song to the Teen Titans show on Cartoon Network." She turns up the volume on her CD player and the Teen Titans theme song blasts into BlackDragonGirl04's ears.

"AHHHHH! My ears!" BlackDragonGirl04 yelled as she threw off the headphones. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! MAKE ME GO DEAF!!!"

BlueDragonGirl1 gave her an innocent look. "Hmmm . . . . . yes," she replied. "And you don't have to yell or you'll make us both go deaf; although, you'd probably be better off that way."

"What?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

"Nothing," BlueDragonGirl1 replied logging into her fanfiction account.

"So, what's your story about?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked rubbing her ears, trying to get the ringing to stop.

"Well, that's a stupid question," BlueDragonGirl1 replied. "Why would I be listening to Teen Titan music while writing a Vampire Princess Miyu fanfic?"

"Because you're weird?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

"No! Because I am trying to write a Teen Titan fanfic!! The music helps me keep on track to what I am writing about. It also helps me overcome my writer's block moments," she said as she uploaded her document.

"Riiiight," BlackDragonGirl04 replied. "So, we come back to my original question. What is your fanfic about?"

"Teen Titans," BlueDragonGirl1 replied.

"No, I know that!" BlackDragonGirl04 said. "But what happens?"

"Like you'd care," BlueDragonGirl1 replied as she typed in the summary to her story in the summary box.

"Yes I do care," BlackDragonGirl04 said.

BlueDragonGirl1 stopped typing and looked at her suspiciously.

"Ok, you're right. I don't care," BlackDragonGirl04 admitted. "I mean, I do care, it's just that . . . . ."

"It's not a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic and it's not a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, right?" BlueDragonGirl1 asked. Before BlackDragonGirl04 could reply she interrupted her. "Don't answer that I already know the answer." She selected her previously uploaded document and clicked submit.

"And what's my answer?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

"Yes," BlueDragonGirl1 replied.

"Damn! How would you know my answer was going to be yes?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

"Because you are a Yu Yu Hakusho slash Yu-Gi-Oh obsessed bit . . . . ." An annoying beeping sound from the computer interrupted her and BlueDragonGirl1 turned her attention to her computer. In bold letters on the top of the page was "Failed To Upload Document."

"What do you mean you failed to upload the document?!" BlueDragonGirl1 asked the computer.

"Do you really expect an answer from the computer?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

A mechanical female voice comes over the computer's speakers and announces, "It's not my fault."

BlueDragonGirl1 and BlackDragonGirl04's eyes widen in surprise.

"Holy shit!!!" BlackDragonGirl04 said. "What the hell was that?"

"My computer says that every time it screws something up," BlueDragonGirl1 replied. "It's in denial."

"It's not my fault," the female computer voice repeated.

"Yes it is!" BlueDragonGirl1 said to the computer. "You failed to upload my document!"

"Dude! You're talking to the computer!" BlackDragonGirl04 said.

"It's not my fault," the computer said again.

"Yes it is you damn computer!" BlueDragonGirl1 yelled as she slammed her hand against the side of the monitor. The screen flickered and a buzzing sound came over the speakers, and then the screen went black.

"Opps," BlueDragonGirl1 said.

"I take it your computer doesn't like you very much," BlackDragonGirl04 said.

"Shut up," BlueDragonGirl1 growled. "The monitor probably blew a fuse or something."

"With you help," BlackDragonGirl04 said under her breath.

"I heard that," BlueDragonGirl1 shot back.

The computer screen suddenly flickered to life and the submit-new-story page appeared on the screen.

"Hey! It's back where it was," BlueDragonGirl1 said. "And I don't even have to retype the whole thing again."

"Whoopee! I don't see how you could even type anything in the first place," BlackDragonGirl04 said. "You don't even have a space key." She pointed to the blackened space bar key cooling on the floor.

"Damn it!" BlueDragonGirl1 muttered. "That's the third space bar this week." She re-clicked the submit button. "Hopefully it will work this time."

They waited, but nothing happened.

"Um, maybe you should click it again," BlackDragonGirl04 suggested.

"With my luck the damn computer will probably freeze up," BlueDragonGirl1 mumbled.

"I wouldn't blame it," BlackDragonGirl04 said under her breath.

"What was that?" BlueDragonGirl1 asked dangerously.

"Nothing," BlackDragonGirl04 said quickly.

BlueDragonGirl1 sighed. "I guess I'll just have to restart the computer." She leaned over the computer and flicked off the back switch. The humming of the motherboard stopped and the computer shut down. BlueDragonGirl1 flicked the switch on and the computer hummed back to life.

"Now then," she said sitting back down in her chair. "We can . . . . WHAT THE HELL!!!"

The computer screen glowed blue and purple and then changed to glowing red and orange.

"Cool!" BlackDragonGirl04 said. "Nice screensaver!"

"This never happens when I restart the computer," BlueDragonGirl1 said pushing the escape key. "I don't even have a screen saver!"

"And I thought my computer was screwed up," BlackDragonGirl04 said to herself.

"Your computer IS screwed up!" BlueDragonGirl1 snapped at her, pounding on the escape key. "My computer is whacked!" The escape key flew off the keyboard and onto the floor. "DAMN IT!"

"Now what?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

Suddenly, the computer screen glowed brightly, blinding them both.

"Is this supposed to happen?!" BlackDragonGirl04 asked putting her arms up to shield her eyes.

"I don't think it came standard!" BlueDragonGirl1 replied.

The computer screen darkened and BlueDragonGirl1 and BlackDragonGirl04 disappeared.

(-)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" BlueDragonGirl1 and BlackDragonGirl04 screamed as they fell down what seemed to be a dark, endless tunnel.

They fell and fell for how long; they did not know but finally they landed on solid ground . . . or more like "in" solid ground.

"OWW!" BlackDragonGirl04 yelled as she sat up. "That frickin' hurt!"

BlueDragonGirlw1 sat up with an "Oof!" and looked around her. "Wow!" she said. "That was some fall." She looked at her hands. "Are we alive?"

"Why? You think were dead?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked then she looked around her. They were sitting in the middle of a gigantic crater that had steam rising up from all around it.

"Scientifically," BlueDragonGirl1 stated. "In order for a meteor to crash and create a gigantic crater, such as the one we are currently sitting in, it would have to be at least a quarter the size of the earth, and be traveling at a very high speed through our atmosphere."

BlackDragonGirl04 looked at her strangely. "And your point is Miss Scientific?" she asked.

"My point is that no "normal" human being would be able to withstand crashing into the earth at a meteor's speed," BlueDragonGirl1 finished. "And they would certainly not create a gigantic crater such as this one. No matter how fast they were going."

"I hate you," BlackDragonGirl04 said.

"You're just jealously because I'm smarter than you," BlueDragonGirl1 said smugly.

"Am not!" BlackDragonGirl04 shot back.

"Are you two alright?" someone called down to them.

BlueDragonGirl1 and BlackDragonGirl04 looked up and saw a girl with silver streaked blonde hair and bright silver blue eyes looking down at them.

"Um . . . . . yeah!" BlackDragonGirl04 called back. "We're cool!" She pulled BlueDragonGirl1 next to her. "Who the hell is that?!"

BlueDragonGirl1 shrugged. "I don't know," she said.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" BlackDragonGirl04 demanded.

"Hey! I'm smart, not psychic!" BlueDragonGirl1 said.

"Are you sure you two are alright?"

BlueDragonGirl1 and BlackDragonGirl04 whirled around to see the girl standing next to them and they both fell over in surprised.

"Whoa! Warn us next time when you decide to teleport next to us," BlueDragonGirl1 said.

"But I did not teleport next to you," the girl replied. She lifted herself into the air and levitated above them. "I flew."

BlueDragonGirl1 and BlackDragonGirl04's eyes widened in shock as they stared at her floating five feet above the ground.

"Who are you?" BlueDragonGirl1 asked but BlackDragonGirl04 interrupted. "What are you?!" she yelled jumping up to her feet as if she were getting ready to fight the levitating girl.

"What am I?" the girl asked. "I'm a Teen Titan. My name is Silverfire."

BlackDragonGirl04 gaped. She whirled on BlueDragonGirl1. "Good job!" she yelled. "Your damn whacked computer transported us to your fanfic!"

"Wait a minute! If your name is Silverfire do you also go by the name of . . . . ." BlueDragonGirl1 broke off when BlackDragonGirl04 slapped her across the head, sending her flailing to the ground.

"You said your name was Silverfire, right?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked. "Don't you mean Starfire?"

Silverfire looked at her strangely. "No, my name is Silverfire, not Starfire," she replied.

"Are you sure?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked. "Because there is not a Teen Titan named Silverfire."

"I'm sure she knows her own name," BlueDragonGirl1 said as she picked herself off the ground, rubbing the back of her head where BlackDragonGirl04 had hit her. "And it's obvious that she is not Starfire even thought there is a close resemblance between them." She looked at Silverfire closely. "You wouldn't by any chance happen to be Starfire's younger sister, would you?"

"Yes, I am Starfire's younger sister," Silverfire replied.

"And your point to this statement is?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

"Your name is Kiona Kina!" BlueDragonGirl1 said.

"WHA!!!!" BlackDragonGirl04 asked. "You know her?"

"You know me?" Silverfire/Kiona Kina asked confused.

"Of course I know you!" BlueDragonGirl1 replied. "You emailed me to thank me for a review I had submitted to one of your fanfics and we've been chatting ever since. Remember? I'm BlueDragonGirl1!"

"BlueDragonGirl1?!" Silverfire/Kiona Kina said.

"WHA!!!!" BlackDragonGirl04 said. "You know her too!?"

"Well, yeah," Silverfire/Kiona Kina replied.

BlackDragonGirl04 slapped her forehead. "Well duh!" she said to herself. "Now I remember you. You're the one who reviewed my fanfic. Remember me?"

They stood there in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Uh . . . . . no," Silverfire/Kiona Kina replied.

"Oh. Well, my name is BlackDragonGirl04," BlackDragonGirl04 said, embarrassingly introducing herself.

"Smooth," BlueDragonGirl1 mumbled.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" Silverfire/Kiona Kina said. "You're the ex-BlueDragonGirl2. BlueDragonGirl1 kicked you off the account!"

"That was suppose to be a joke," BlackDragonGirl04 growled, glaring at BlueDragonGirl1.

BlueDragonGirl1 burst out laughing. "So, Silverfire, I mean Kiona Kina," BlueDragonGirl1 said correcting herself. "What are you doing here?"

"You can call me Silverfire," Silverfire replied. "I come here to get away from the real world. You know, release some stress, get some ideas for my stories, hang out with my friends. The usual."

"But how do you even get here?" BlueDragonGirl1 asked. "We were sucked in through some type a portal in my computer."

"I send myself," Silverfire replied.

"Whoa! You mean like e-mail?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

"Yep! That's exactly what it is," Silverfire replied. "I e-mail myself to Cyborg's computer and he downloads me into this world. It's pretty neat."

BlueDragonGirl1 and BlackDragonGirl04 looked at her strangely. BlarkDragonGirl04 whispered to BlueDragonGirl1. "This girl is weird."

"That's why were friends," BlueDragonGirl1 replied. She turned to Silverfire. "So, this is like, Teen Titan world?" BlueDragonGirl1 asked.

"Uh-huh!" Silverfire replied. "They're the friends I hang out with. Come on!" She took a hold of BlueDragonGirl1's hand. "I'll introduce you to them." She flew up into the air with BlueDragonGirl1 hanging on for dear life.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" BlackDragonGirl04 yelled. Silverfire held out her other hand and BlackDragonGirl04 grabbed onto it as they flew off.

"I really hope that you have a flyer's license!" BlueDragonGirl1 said to Silverfire as they flew away from the crater they had created when they landed.

"And good insurance!" BlackDragonGirl04 added.

Episode One: End

BlueDragonGirl1: Yay!! I'm done with the first episode/chapter! Don't worry. The whole Teen Titan gang will be introduced in the next chapter.

BlackDragonGirl04: You made me look like such an idiot!

BlueDragonGirl1: That's because you are.

BlackDragonGirl04: Hey! I resent that!

BlueDragonGirl1: Me too. R&R everybody!


	2. Explosive PopTarts

Teen Titans: Just Plain Stupidity 

Episode 2: Explosive PopTarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and I do not own Pop Tarts. (Note: Thank you RavenFairie, Kiona Kina and, of course, BlackDragonGirl04 for reviewing, now on with episode 2) 

"I know this is a bad time to ask this but," BlackDragonGirl04 began, "would it have really hurt to walk instead of dangling dangerously thousands of feet in the air with the risk of being hit by an airplane?" Her question was directed towards BlueDragonGirl1.

"Well, no," BlueDragonGirl1 replied. "But considering that on the TV show the Teen Titan's tower is on a small island in the middle of a big lake, it probably is better that we fly."

"It's called a boat!" BlackDragonGirl04 said. "Ever heard of it?"

"It saves time if we fly," Silverfire informed her looking straight ahead. "Not to mention it's cheaper."

"You people are insane," BlackDragonGirl04 mumbled.

"Thank you," BlueDragonGirl1 and Silverfire both replied.

They flew on in silence until a tall tower in the shape of a 'T' appeared in the distance. "There it is," Silverfire announced.

"Hey!" It's shaped like a 'T'," BlackDragonGirl04 said. "I've never seen a tower like that before."

"Well duh. 'T' for Teen Titans," BlueDragonGirl1 said.

Silverfire flew down and they landed onto the ground in front of the steel entrance to the tower. Silverfire ran up to the door and pressed a big, silver button right beside the door.

"That's one hell of a big door bell," BlueDragonGirl1 breathed.

"'Ello," a voice greeted through an intercom above the door. BlueDragonGirl1 and BlackDragonGirl04 fell over onto the ground.

"Hey Cyborg, I'm back!" Silverfire said cheerfully. "And I brought some friends with me too!"

"Cool Silver, wait one moment please," Cyborg replied. There was a series of clicking sounds and the steel door slid open.

Silverfire turned to BlueDragonGirl1 and BlackDragonGirl04, who were still on the ground shocked. "Come on. I'll introduce you to my friends," she said. "They'll be happy to meet you both."

"Uh-huh," BlueDragonGirl1 and BlackDragonGirl04 replied uneasy as they got up off the ground and followed Silverfire inside. They walked down a long hallway lined with many doors.

"What's behind all these doors?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked Silverfire.

Silverfire shrugged. "I don't know. Training equipment?" she replied.

When they reached the end of the hallway, Silverfire pressed a button and the door slid open. They found themselves standing in a brightly lit kitchen that led to a giant living room that had a TV screen that covered a whole wall.

"Whoa!" BlueDragonGirl1 and BlackDragonGirl04 gaped. "It's even bigger in real life then it is on TV!"

"Sister Silverfire!" a tall, red-haired girl wearing a purple top and skirt said excitedly appearing in the room. "You have returned!"

"Hey Starfire!" Silverfire said walking up to her older sister and they embraced in a sisterly hug. "How have you been?"

"I have been super," Starfire replied. She looked over Silverfire's shoulder. "You have brought friends from the other side?"

"Other side?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked. "Who does she think we are? Dead people?"

"Well, we did crash land into the ground leaving a less than massive dent in the earth's surface," BlueDragonGirl1 reminded her.

"These are my Fanfiction friends," Silverfire said. "This is BlueDragonGirl1 and she is BlackDragonGirl04."

Starfire stared at BlueDragonGirl1 and BlackDragonGirl04 with wonder and puzzlement. "You do not look like a dragon of blue," she said to BlueDragonGirl1. "And you do not look like a dragon of black," she said to BlackDragonGirl04. She walked around them memorizing every detail of them. "May I ask? What planet do you originate from?"

"Earth," BlackDragonGirl04 replied. "The planet where deranged and whacked computers suck people into another dimension." She glanced at BlueDragonGirl1.

BlueDragonGirl1 shrugged. "It's not my fault," she said imitating her computer's voice.

"They're from my world Starfire," Silverfire said trying to clear up the confusion.

"Ahh," Starfire said finally understanding. "The world outside the TV screen."

"Huh?" BlueDragonGirl1 looked at Silverfire confused.

"Yeah, I sorta told them that their life is a TV series in our world," Silverfire replied.

"And they're alright with that?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

"Hey Silver!" the door opened on the other side of the room and Cyborg walked in. "You said that you brought friends with you so let's meet 'em."

"Hey Silver Kina!" a green skinned boy named Beast Boy greeted entering the room behind Cyborg. "What's up?"

"Hey guys!" Silverfire said.

"Silver Kina?" BlueDragonGirl1 asked.

"Yeah. It's a cross between my Tamarian name and my Fanfiction pen name," Silverfire explained. "Hey Cyborg! Where's Robin and Raven?" she asked.

"Um . . . . . .well, you know," Cyborg mumbled.

"Please don't let them be doing anything hentai!" BlackDragonGirl04 pleaded praying to the ceiling. "I can hardly deal with being surrounded by all these freaks. I don't think I'll be able to handle people 'doing it' in the same building that I'm in!"

"Naked graveyard," BlueDragonGirl1 whispered into BlackDragonGirl04's ear. (Inside joke just between BDG04 and I)

"GAHHHHHHHHH EVILLLLLLLLLL!" BlackDragonGirl04 screamed covering her ears as she turned around and ran through the wall.

"You don't see that everyday," BlueDragonGirl1 mumbled as she watched BlackDragonGirl04, through the hole in the wall, ran away from the tower. "Luckily, she won't be able to get very far."

"Dude! Silverfire! Where did you meet your friends again?" Beast Boy asked. "A mental institution?"

(-)

"Jeez BlackDragonGirl04," BlueDragonGirl1 mumbled as she placed a square bandage over a cut on BlackDragonGirl04's forehead, which was surprisingly her only injury from running through a wall. "You didn't have to go and freak out like that."

"I hate you BlueDragonGirl1," BlackDragonGirl04 mumbled.

"Don't hate me," BlueDragonGirl1 replied. "Hate your ability to imagine in detail everything you read and freshman health." She slapped the bandage and BlackDragonGirl04 flinched as the cut underneath stung.

"So . . . .um, what did you guys say your names were?" Robin asked who had arrived upon hearing all the commotion in the living room. Raven was there also, having been interrupted from her meditating. (And no they had not been doing anything "hentai". They had gotten into an argument earlier and things just had been a little tense between them.)

"My name is BlueDragonGirl1," BlueDragonGirl1 replied introducing herself. "And this is my psychotic friend BlackDragonGirl04."

"I do not come from a mental institute," BlackDragonGirl04 mumbled glaring at them.

"Um . . . . .ok," Robin said.

"To celebrate the coming of our new friends, I shall make cakes from a pan for breakfast," Starfire said cheerfully as she crossed over into the kitchen area.

"Huh?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

"She means pancakes," Beast Boy informed her. "Although, I should warn you now. Starfire isn't the greatest of cooks."

"Hey sis!" Silverfire said as she walked over to her sister who was searching through the cabinets to find certain ingredients. "How 'bout we have something simple for breakfast? No need in going through all the trouble right?"

"Wow! Even her sister doesn't like her cooking?" BlackDragonGirl04 said. "Is she really that bad?"

"Almost burned down the tower the last time she tried to cook something," Cyborg replied in a low tone so Starfire would not overhear.

"But it is Tamarian custom to welcome new friends by making a special meal," Starfire said to Silverfire.

"Since when did we become friends?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked BlueDragonGirl1.

"I don't know. I must have missed it too," BlueDragonGirl1 replied. "Don't worry Starfire, it doesn't really matter," she said to Starfire.

"But I feel that it is my duty," Starfire pleaded. "You are in fact our new friends."

"Um . . . . .well thanks," BlueDragonGirl1 said. "But that would make you guys our new friends too, right? So, um, it is our custom to have . . . .um," BlueDragonGirl1 trailed off.

"Have what?" Beast Boy asked.

"We have a 'new friends' custom?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

"Pop-tarts!" BlueDragonGirl1 shouted finally coming up with something simple to make. (Poptarts plus toaster. Duh.)

"Poptarts?" the titans asked.

"BlueDragonGirl1, what the hell are you thinking?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

"Tell me Dragon Girl of blue," Starfire said curiously. "What are these tarts and do they really pop?"

"Well, not literally," BlueDragonGirl1 replied. 'Damn it! How do I explain this!' she thought to herself. "It's like edible cardboard with icing!"

"Cardboard! Gross!" Beast Boy gagged sticking his tongue out. "You people eat cardboard?"

"NO!" BlueDragonGirl1 said. "It's like cardboard, I mean, as thin as cardboard with, like, strawberry filling inside and icing on top."

"Cool!" Cyborg said.

"Do they have tofu filled ones?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ewwwww!" everyone said in disgust.

"What! Just asking," Beast Boy said.

"Um, right," BlackDragonGirl04 said. "So, Silverfire. Have any poptarts?"

"I'm sure if I looked I could find some," Silverfire replied beginning to search the cabinets. Starfire began to help searching by checking the drawers.

"I doubt we have any you guys," Robin said.

"Look! Poptarts!" Starfire said excitedly as she pulled a dusty box out of a drawer. "Dragon Girl of blue, how do we prepare these 'poptarts'?"

"Just put them in a toaster and toast them," BlueDragonGirl1 instructed her.

Starfire opened the box and dumped out the silver-foil packets.

"Exactly how old are these?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked wiping the dust off the box with her finger.

Cyborg picked up the box. "I bet its been here since we moved here," he said.

"And how long ago was that?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

"A couple of years," Cyborg replied. "Maybe a little bit more."

"Whoa! That's old!" BlackDragonGirl04 said. "Screw custom! I ain't eating any stale poptarts!"

"You guys," Starfire announced. "I have placed the poptarts in the toaster to toast them."

"Cool Star," Cyborg said.

"Uh, Starfire," Silverfire began. "Where are the wrappers?"

"The wrappers?" Starfire asked.

"You didn't take off the wrapping!" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

"Don't worry, our toaster can only hold two pieces of bread," Robin said. "Two wrappers won't cause much damage."

"Robin is right," Starfire said. "Our toaster can only hold two pieces of bread. . . ."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"But I found that all of the poptarts fit into our toaster," Starfire finished.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

Beast Boy tilted his head up and sniffed the air. "Uh, guy," he said. "Do you smell something?"

They all turned towards the toaster and saw that it was vibrating violently on the counter with black smoke trailing out.

"She's gonna blow!" Cyborg yelled.

"Everyone hit the ground!" BlueDragonGirl1 screamed.

Silverfire grabbed Starfire, who was taking her time contemplating what to do next, and they ran into the living room area and dived over the sofa. There was a loud explosion; causing the tower to shake and pieces of burning poptart crusts went flying everywhere.

"So, is this part of your 'new friends' custom," Raven, speaking for the first time, asked BlueDragonGirl1 who was sitting right next to her with her hands protecting her head.

"To tell you the truth," BlueDragonGirl1 began. "We don't even have a 'new friends' custom. I just made that up so I wouldn't have to risk spending the rest of the day in the bathroom vomiting up Starfire's cooking."

"I would probably have done the same thing," Raven replied.

When the burning poptart pieces had finally stopped flying everywhere, they all slowly peeked up over the edge of the sofa.

"Is it over?" Beast Boy asked.

The black smoke cleared and they could see that the toaster had erupted red, strawberry filling everywhere and it was still billowing out of the toaster, slow and oozy.

"Hey! It's pahoehoe," BlackDragonGirl04 said.

Everyone stared at her strangely.

"It's a type of lava that erupts from volcanoes," BlackDragonGirl04 explained.

"Save it for science class BlackDragonGirl04," BlueDragonGirl1 mumbled.

Beast Boy climbed over the sofa and touched a blob of strawberry filling that was cooling on the edge of the kitchen table. He wiped it up with his finger and tasted it. "Mmmm, this is pretty good," he said. "One of the best 'new friends' customs I've ever tasted." He got down on the floor and began to lick up the strawberry filling.

"Ick! Is that really sanitary?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

"Hell if I should know," BlueDragonGirl1 replied.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Silverfire volunteered. "You guys stay here and clean this mess up."

"Way ahead of you Silver Kina," Beast Boy said then he went back to licking up the strawberry goodness.

"Riiiiiiiiiight," Silverfire said as she left the room.

"Well we better get cleaning," Robin said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the room froze.

"That was my sister's scream," Starfire said.

"Titans! GO!" Robin ordered and they ran out of the kitchen to Silverfire's rescue.

Episode Two: End

BlueDragonGirl1: Here's the second episode now go review!

BlackDragonGirl04: You made me look like such an idiot. AGAIN!

BlueDragonGirl1: So, you don't care.

BlackDragonGirl04: Yeah, you're right.

BlueDragonGirl1: See, now go tell the readers to review.

BlackDragonGirl04: REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Strawberry Goop Monster

Teen Titans: Just Plain Stupidity

Episode 3. Strawberry Goop Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

The titans, BlueDragonGirl1 and BlackDragonGirl04 ran out of the kitchen/living room, which was covered in strawberry poptart filling and went to rescue Silverfire from whatever unspeakable evil had made her cry out. They ran down the hallway lined with many doors, which BlueDragonGirl1 and BlackDragonGirl04 had walked down earlier, and stopped short behind Silverfire, only to find . . . . .

"Lance!" Silverfire squealed as she pounced onto the cat demon halfling, wrapping her arms around him.

"Jeez. Just ignore me why don't you," a girl with black streaked blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"Oh, hey Kia," Silverfire greeted still hugging Lance.

"Um . . . . .Silverfire," Robin said. "Who are these people?"  
"This is Lance!" Silverfire announced.

"Choking," Lance gasped as his face began to turn shades of different colors. Silverfire let go of Lance and he gasped for breath.

"And I am Kia," the girl introduced herself. "Kay's dark side," she added evilly.

BlackDragonGirl04 turned to BlueDragonGirl1. "Who's Kay?"

"Silverfire's real name," BlueDragonGirl1 replied.

"How many names does this girl have?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked. BlueDragonGirl1 shrugged.

"I repeat, I am Kay's dark side," Kia repeated.

"Your point?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

Kia growled. "I AM KAY'S DARK SIDE!"

"Kia, I think they heard you the first time," Silverfire said. Kia mumbled something obscene under her breath. "So Lance," Silverfire said wrapping her arms around Lance again. "What brings you here?"

"Ack! Get a room," BlackDragonGirl04 gagged.

"Um . . . . .I was bored," Lance replied.

"Humph! Why do they get to get all mushy and I don't?" Kia pouted. She pulled a locket out of her pocket and opened it. She sighed. "Oh Lanser."

"Hey, who's that?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked grabbing the locket out of Kia's hands.

"Wha! No! Give that back!" Kia demanded.

"Whoa! Who the hell is that!" BlueDragonGirl1 asked. "That guy is really ugly!"

"Hey!" Lance said offended. "Lanser is practically my twin!"

BlueDragonGirl1 and BlackDragonGirl04 looked at him then back at the picture. "Was that before or after Extreme Makeover?"

Beast Boy and Cyborb looked at the picture and their eyes bugged out.

"Dude! Maybe you should consider disowning your brother," Beast Boy suggested.

Lance grabbed the locket out of BlackDragonGirl04's hands and looked at the picture. "Holy!" he yelped. "What did you do to my evil half Kia!" He shoved the picture of a guy with braces, swollen zits and acne all over his face and wearing thick framed glasses in front of Kia's face.

Kia snatched the locket out of his hand and held it protectively to herself. "I didn't do anything to him," she said honestly. "This is just the picture that came with the locket when I bought it. I still need to get a picture of you evil half to put in it."

"Ok," Lance said a little bit wigged out.

"Sister," Starfire asked Silverfire. "Is this Lance your lifemate?"

"HUH!" everyone said.

"Yeah, you sure are getting a bit frisky with this guy," Cyborg said.

"It's because I'm depressed," Kia said. "Lanser isn't here and I have no one to make out with." Kia began to cry. "So, it makes Kay all mushy!"

"Damn it!" Lance yelled. "If I bring Lanser and Lan here will Kay get off of me?"

Kia instantly stopped crying. "You'll bring him here. Really?" She wrapped her arms around Lance. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Lance!"

"Great . . . . .can't breath," Lance gasped. Kia let go of him and he pushed Silverfire away from him. He pulled out a labtop out of no where and opened it. "Two whacked personalities coming right up." He began to type on the keyboard.

"Don't forget about Kianna, Lancy-poo," Silverfire said.

Lance stopped typing and stared at her. "Anything, just do not call me that." He pressed enter and waited.

Nothing happened.

"What the heck!" Lance said as he pressed enter again and again. "Why won't they transfer?"

"Here let me try," BlueDragonGirl1 said grabbing the labtop out of Lance's hands.

"Hey wait!" Lance protested. "I don't even know you. Give me that back!"

"Hello, my name is BlueDragonGirl1," BlueDragonGirl1 said introducing herself. "Aola, me llamo Azul Dragon Chica Una." She added in spanish in case Lance did not truly understand english. "Now you know me."

"Yeah but . . . . ." Lance began as BlueDragonGirl1 began to type random things on his labtop.

"Don't worry," BlueDragonGirl1 assured him. "I know what I'm doing."

"No she doesn't," BlackDragonGirl04 said shaking her head.

Suddenly, the labtop screen began to glow.

"Uh-oh," BlackDragonGirl04 said. "Here we go again." The light grew brighter and suddenly engulfed them.

"Dude! Who brought the sun to the earth?" Beast Boy asked covering his eyes. Finally the light diminished.

"Whoa! What was that?" Robin asked.

"AH! Get them off!" BlueDragonGirl1 yelled.

They looked over and saw BlueDragonGirl1 lying on the ground with three other people piled on top of her. A guy with brown hair and blue eyes wearing long blue pants and a red shirt (Lan), a guy with brown hair, black eyes wearing black pants and a black shirt (Lanser), and a girl with blonde hair and green eyes (Kianna).

"Yay! Lanser my love has returned to me!" Kia swooped down and pulled Lanser up in an iron grip hug.

"Where are we?" Kianna groaned as she sat up.

"You are on top of me!" BlueDragonGirl1 said. "Now get off!" Kianna jumped up off of BlueDragonGirl1 dragging Lan with her.

"Opps! Sorry," Kianna apologized. BlueDragonGirl1 mumbled something under her breath and got up.

"Well, that was interesting," Raven said mostly to herself.

"Now what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Tameranian friendship breakfast!" Starfire announced.

"NO!" everyone yelled except for Lance, Kia, Kianna, Lanser, and Lan whom had no idea what was going on.

"Wha?" Lance asked. Silverfire grabbed him and everyone ran inside the tower locking Starfire outside.

"Friends?" Starfire asked looking around clueless to where everyone had gone. "Where did everyone go?"

(Inside the tower)

"Is she still down there?" Beast Boy asked slowly opening the shades to peek through the window.

"I think so," Cyborg replied. "Hopefully, she won't be smart enough to break through a window to get in."

"Why exactly are we hiding from her?" Lanser asked walking up to them with Kia hanging from his neck.

"Dude! Have you like ever tasted her cooking!" Beast Boy asked. "It'll make you want to spend the rest of your life in the bathroom!"

"That bad huh?" Lanser asked.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy and Cyborg both yelled at him.

"I can cook," Lan said happily.

"NOOO!" Beast Boy and Cyborg screamed running out of the room.

"What?" Lan asked.

"Ahem," Robin cleared his throat. "You see, ever since they tasted Starfire's . . . . . .um. . . . ."cooking" they've never trusted another guest cooker."

"But Lan is a great cooker!" Kianna said. "I bet he cooks better then your sister Silverfire."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Silverfire replied.

"Well, I don't know," Robin said.

"Just because I cook it doesn't mean you have to eat it," Lan pointed out. "Please let me cook!"

Robin sighed. "Alright," he said.

Lan silently cheered to himself and ran for the kitchen.

"He's going to get quite a surprise when he gets in there," BlueDragonGirl1 said.

"GAHHHHH!" they heard Lan yell from the kitchen.

"Looks like he found our mess," Silverfire said.

They made their way to the kitchen. When they stepped into the kitchen they found a gigantic strawberry poptart filling monster holding Lan upside down by his legs.

The strawberry filling monster opened its mouth and strawberry filling exploded out of its mouth covering Lan in sticky goodness.

"Uh . . . . .what now?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled.

Episode Three: End

BlueDragonGirl1: Hope you like this episode. I wrote it when I was on the charter bus heading for Nashville Tennessee on my school's band trip. R&R! Thanks to those of you who've reviewed!


	4. Download Malfunction

Just Plain Stupidity

Episode Four: "Download Malfunction"

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

"You know," Beast Boy said. "I never did like poptarts, especially when they turn into gigantic, molten monsters shooting strawberry filling!"

"Well, this is really a friendship breakfast gone wrong," Raven mumbled.

"You act surprised. From what I hear, they always seem to go wrong," Lance said. "How is this time any different."

"Hello!" Lan screamed. "Didn't you say, "Titans, go" a long time ago? What's taking so long?"

"Oh yeah," Robin said embarrassed that it was pointed out that he had been slacking of his duty." You guys might want to stand back," he said to Silverfire and the others. "We'll handle this. Titans, go!" The Titans rushed forth to attack the goop monster.

"Why can't we help?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked all fired up and ready to fight. "Do you have to have some sort of license to fight?" The goop monster turned its head and spit a missile of strawberry filling. It exploded just feet away from BlackDragonGirl04 causing her to squeal as she jumped and frightfully clung to BlueDragonGirl1. BlueDragonGirl1 lost her balance and fell into Silverfire, hence causing "The Domino Effect". Silverfire then fell into Kianna, who fell into Kia, who fell into Lanser, who fell into Lance, who grabbed a hold of his pants to keep them from falling down.

"Must I remind you," BlueDragonGirl1 said to BlackDragonGirl04. "That we are merely fanfic writers, not superheros?"

"To hell with that!" BlackDragonGirl04 cursed.

"Judging from our current situation, perhaps we should leave it to the professionals?" Lanser said. BlackDragonGirl04 growled in his direction.

The Titans had surrounded the goop monster on all sides. Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and flew up to the ceiling then swooped down upon the goop monster. The goop monster raised up one sticky hand and swat Beast Boy, sending him to the floor. Raven quickly flew to Beast Boy's rescue and formed a black shield over him as the goop monster tried to crush him.

"Hey, goop freak!" Cyborg called from behind. The goop monster turned its head a complete one-hundred eighty degrees and Cyborg blast a blue laser beam out of his arm. The beam struck the goop monster between its eyes and it was sent reeling backwards, falling to the floor.

"Look out below!" Cyborg called to Raven and Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and sprinted to safety while Raven flew away with a shield surrounding her. The goop monster landed with a large "splat" sending strawberry filling splashing everywhere. Robin ran up and pulled Lan from the sticky wreckage.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"I may form a kitchen-phobia after this whole experience, but other than that, I'm fine," Lan replied.

"Well, that was easy," Cyborg said. Suddenly, the goop monster let out a roar and reared up onto its blob feet.

"Guess I spoke too soon," Cyborg said.

"Uh . . .guys," Beast Boy said. "What are we going to do?" The goop monster glared at them then opened its mouth and took in a deep breath, doubling its overall body size.

"Run?" Raven suggested. And on queue, they turned around and retreated away from the slowly growing goop monster.

"Hey! Why are they running towards us and waving their hands wildly in the air as if they were on fire?" Kianna asked.

"Um. . . .maybe we should kinda take the hint," Kia said grabbing Kianna and bolting for the nearest exit.

"Go, go, go!" Lan yelled.

The battle suddenly turned in to a frantic stampede to get to the nearest exit. They were so close to the door that would lead them to higher ground when the goop monster finally let out the breath it had been storing inside its body and strawberry filling cascaded out of its opened mouth, sending a tidal wave rushing towards them. Raven rose up into the air and formed a black shield around everyone. The red tidal wave hit the shield and slowly moved it. Raven struggled to keep it steady but the size of the shield was too hard to handle and the onslaught of the wave produced too much pressure. If she kept it up the shield would collapse and she would be hit with a mind recoil, but she couldn't let her friends be swallowed up by the goop monster.

Robin, sensing Raven's distress, looked up and saw that her hands were shaking as she chanted. "Raven, stop!" he yelled up to her. "Let the shield down. It's not worth it!"

"He's right, Raven. Drop the shield!" Beast Boy yelled.

Against her will, Raven dropped the shield and the wave washed her away and struck the floor flooding the entire room. Everyone was scattered by the force of the wave. Silverfire, Kia and Robin were thrown into the kitchen area and against the cabinets. Beast Boy caught Raven and they were both washed away along with Lance and Kianna. Lan and Lanser quickly disappeared underneath the wave and Cyborg and BlackDragonGirl04 were thrown through the windows. BlueDragonGirl1 was slammed against a wall. When the wave settled the Goop Monster gathered itself together and roared. BlueDragonGirl1 looked around her. Everyone was out cold and she was quickly slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw before going unconscious was someone wearing a purple dress crashing through a window with green spheres and thinking:

"Damn, I hate irony."

(-)

On a peaceful night in a small town located somewhere in the United States, BlueDragonGirl1 woke up to find herself back in her own bedroom, lying in her own bed. Overjoyed and equally freaked out by the mere fact that she was home, she began to scream. Outside, the alarms of the cars parked outside started to blare and the various stray dogs that roamed the streets began to howl loudly waking up half off the town. Some of the angrier citizens of the town later wrote to their senators complaining about how people who have echoing screams should not be allowed to live in their small town, but that's another story.

"Oh for the love of it all! BlueDragonGirl1, shut up!" BlackDragonGirl04 ordered kicking open the bedroom door.

BlueDragonGirl1 looked up stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you screaming," BlackDragonGirl04 said as if it weren't obvious.

BlueDragonGirl1 stared at her with her mouth gaped. "But you live on the other side of town."

She nodded. "I know."

Lance sat up quickly from where he had been lying (un)comfortably on the floor and held his head in his hands. "Ah! My head."

BlueDragonGirl1 stared at him wide-eyed and took a deep breath. "GAHH!! THERE'S A MAN IN MY BEDROOM!!"

"Whoa! What were you up too last night?" BlackDragonGirl04 asked slightly wigged out herself.

BlueDragonGirl1 closed her eyes and violently shook her head from side to side to see if everything would just go away. She only ended up with a bigger headache then she had started with and looked up at BlackDragonGirl04. "Well, I had this really weird dream last night," she began.

BlackDragonGirl04 interrupted her. "Have you been drinking?"

"No," BlueDragonGirl1 replied clearly insulted. There was a thumping sound that came from the closet next to the end of the bed and then a crash as a shelf inside fell down. There was a multitude of "ouches" and some inappropriate phrases before the closet door slid aside.

"Hey!" Silverfire said as she climbed out of the closet. Kia and Kianna followed her closely from behind. "What are you guys doing in MY room?" she asked thinking that the dark room was hers.

"What are you doing in my closet?" BlueDragonGirl1 asked.

"Why are you even keeping people in your closet? Lance inquired.

"Ew," Lanser said crawling out from underneath BlueDragonGirl1's bed.

Lanser shot up from the other side of the bed screaming and clawing at himself. "AHHH!! THE STRAWBERRY GOOP IS EVERYWHERE!!" During the entire ordeal the car alarms had been silenced and the stray dogs shot but now the car alarms were blaring anew and this time the cats were up and yowling as if they were in heat. Everyone stared at him as if he were crazy.

"I didn't do it!" BlueDragonGirl1 said throwing her hands up in the air.

Kia slid closer to Kianna and whispered. "What's his problem?"

Kianna shook her head. "No clue."

"Now about that dream I had . . . . ." BlueDragonGirl1 started but Kianna interrupted. "Don't listen to her everyone. I heard she's been drinking."

"So did I!" Silverfire piped up.

"You all were drinking." Lance said.

"If this has anything to do with a bunch of teen super heros and soul sucking computers then I had that dream too," Kia said.

"Same here!" Lan said.

"We second that," Lanser and Kianna said in unison.

"OH MY GOD! WE'VE ALL BEEN DRINKING!" Lance said in despair then went back to cradling his head. "Oh, my head," he moaned.

"Feeling a little hungover aren't we?" Silverfire asked patting him on the back.

"Well, at least we've got that settled," BlackDragonGirl04 said.

"What are you talking about?" BlueDragonGirl1 asked. "We haven't settled anything."

There was a beeping noise and the computer in the corner of BlueDragonGirl1's room suddenly turned itself on. The screen began to glow. BlackDragonGirl04 looked to BlueDragonGirl1 who looked to Lance who looked to Silverfire who looked to Kianna and Kia who both looked to Lanser and Lan who then looked back at BlackDragonGirl04 who looked at BlueDragonGirl1 who got sick of looking at people and just shook her head in denial. "Uh-oh."

The computer screen suddenly began to glow white. Everyone got up from where they were and scrambled for the door, screaming.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" O.O

(-)

The afternoon of the next day BlueDragonGirl1 and BlackDragonGirl04 put together a small party in BlueDragonGirl1's backyard for no logical reason other than welcome the people who were going to be crashing at their houses until they could find out how to get them back home. BlackDragonGirl04 rubbed her eyes as BlueDragonGirl1 poured her a third cup of fruit punch, which was secretly POWERADE, but no one really needed to know that.

"Next time, I'd rather not sleep outside," Lanser said. "Couldn't we just have slept in the basement?"

"And risk my parent finding all of you?" BlueDragonGirl1 asked pouring him the POWERADE disguised as fruit punch. "Hell, no."

Kianna bounded up, feeling the full affect of the POWERADE. "Hey! This is a rockin' party!" she cheered jumping up and down. Kia crept up beside her. "Rockin'?" she asked. "This is as rockin' as a grandmothers' garden party."

"Well, at least the food's good," Silverfire said munching on a strawberry crepe.

"Complaints go to the chef," Lan said coming up to them with a tray full of chocolate covered sugar cookies.

Lance rushed up to Lan but Lanser pulled him back by his tail before he could tackle him. "Sugar?" he asked.

Lan shook his head. "Splenda." Lance groaned.

"Isn't that the same as sugar," Kia asked.

"They haven't proven that legally yet," Silverfire said.

Lanser looked up just as a line of blue light flashed across the sky and disappeared. "Hey! A shooting star!"

"That can't be a star you idiot!" Kia said. "It's in the middle of the day."

"Yeah! Even I knew that," BlackDragonGirl04 said proudly.

"Well, it could have been a star," Lanser said defensively.

"Is that possible," Silverfire asked Lance and he shrugged.

BlueDragonGirl1 looked up. "Come on guys! That's wasn't a star . . . ." Another line flashed across the sky and something plummeted down towards them. "IT'S A METEOR!!!" Everyone scrambled to get out of the way and jumped over a chain link fence and into a patch of tiger lilies in full bloom sending up a cloud of orange pollen. The meteor, although small in size, crash-landed into the backyard sending up an even bigger cloud of dirt and dust. When the cloud had subsided, everyone slowly rose up out of the lily patch and cautiously crept forward.

"You sure don't see that everyday," Kia remarked.

"That was frickin' awesome," BlackDragonGirl04 said.

"No it wasn't," BlueDragonGirl1 said smacking her across the head. "Do you have any idea what my parents are going to do if they see this?"

"That's IF they see it," Lan pointed out.

"No doubt they will," Lance said.

They cautiously looked over the edge of the cliff and BlackDragonGirl04's jaw dropped when she saw what was standing in the middle. "OH NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!" she screamed. Lan and Lanser pulled her back just as she was about to fall forward into the crater and allowed her to fall instead on her back with a thump.

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire all climbed out of the crater and stood in front of them, taking in the scenery.

"Uh, hey guys," Beast Boy greeted. Everyone stared at them awkwardly and at a lost for words.

"As if my life couldn't get anymore interesting," BlueDragonGirl1 mumbled.

"Ditto," Silverfire agreed.

"How'd you get here?" Kianna asked.

"Let's just say we had a little "download" malfunction," Cyborg put bluntly.

"A likely story," Kia said.

"It's just like déjà vu," BlackDragonGirl04 said. "Better them then us though." She looked to BlueDragonGirl1 for agreement but she shook her head. "I disagree."

"As usual," BlackDragonGirl04 mumbled.

"Is there anyway for you guys to, you know, go back?" Lance asked.

Robin looked to Raven, who shrugged, then to Cyborg, who shook his head, then just to break the tie looked to Starfire who gave him a confused stare. "Not that we know of."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Well, this is awkward," Lan commented.

"So, what are we going to do?" BlueDragonGirl1 asked.

They thought long and hard then Starfire piped up. "Friendship breakfast?"

Episode Four: End

The End.

BlueDragonGirl1: Due to the changes that occurred during the long hiatus after chapter three, I was forced to make the difficult decision of cutting the "Just Plain Stupidity" series short and end it with Episode Four. The friendship of the people in the story in real life isn't as close as it use to be and it became awkward to make the characters act close to each other when the real persons who portrayed them were not. So after contacting the fanfic writers involved with the story, we all agreed that it was time to bring things to a close. Thanks to everyone who has read and I'm sorry for anyone who is disappointed. Special thanks to Kiona Kina (now Nintendo Queen), Lance (SugarMaster15) and BlackDragonGirl04 for letting me use their colorful characters in order to make this story as funny as it turned out to be.


End file.
